Transfer
by karatekid1018
Summary: Kurt Hummel has graduated high school, and is heading for New York...but at the price of leaving the love of his life behind. How will the two loves be seperated when they can't stand to be apart for more than a few days? Want the answer? Then read!


**OK, I keep writing so many one-shots and ignoring my chapter stories, but whatever, this was begging to be written. I mean, seriously. I've been saying that a lot lately haven't I?**

** So, I've been watching AVPM/S lately, and I've been totally obsessed. Read my profile for the "You know you're obsessed with AVPM/S when…" thing. It's. So. Freaking. FUNNY.**

** WARNING: Obscene amount of fluff. You may dissolve into a squealing mass of goo.**

** ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Congratulations, Class of 2012!"

The passionate kiss shared between Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel was shrouded by the mass of gown-clad bodies and caps flying in the air. However, only one of the two boys was wearing a cap and gown.

Blaine and Kurt had one more night together before Kurt left for New York, and they were both trying to stay strong. But, really, they were falling apart.

Ever since the two boys had (finally) gotten together the year before, they had never been separated. Every day, they saw each other at least once. But, in the craziness of that night, neither of them was really caring about what was to come. Kurt had graduated top of his class with a 4.0 GPA, valedictorian. Blaine had never been more proud of his boyfriend in his life, his dazzling smile from the crowd making his heart skip so many beats he was pretty sure he was about to die.

Finally, the principal had said those final words, and it was pandemonium. Blaine had immediately hopped up from his seat, pushing many graduates out of the way in a hurry to take his boyfriend in his arms and kiss him senseless.

When they finally pulled apart, no one had really noticed their little display, far to engrossed in their own celebrations to care about the school's only gay couple displaying completely obvious PDA.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine breathed breathlessly. "NYADA is so lucky to get you."

Kurt smiled at the thought of going to NYADA with Rachel, and Finn had even decided to attend NYU, majoring in engineering and minoring in music education. But really, Kurt was mainly smiling because of the fact he was in his boyfriend's arms.

But he frowned, thinking about how they only had one last night together before he had to go away and leave Blaine at McKinley for a whole _year. _It was killing him.

But, he decided not to focus on that, he focused on the boy, the boy he loved, holding him like he never wanted to let go. And in reality, he wished he didn't have to.

"Come on," Blaine whispered to him. "Let's go home."

Kurt followed Blaine eagerly, ready and willing to make their last night together the best of their lives.

~oOo~

Kurt woke up at six that morning. His flight was coming at nine, but he didn't want to leave his boyfriend's arms, encircling his unclothed waist tightly as he slept. Kurt's bed in New York would seem so empty without the man he loved next to him.

"Morning beautiful."

Kurt jumped, not having realized Blaine was awake. The curly haired man leaned over, pressing a small kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt sighed, hating how much he would _miss _these wake-ups.

"Morning," Kurt groaned, rolling over to face his gorgeous boyfriend.

They stared in silence, not wanting to tear their eyes away.

"You look gorgeous in the morning," Blaine said, just like he said every morning they woke up together, changing the adjective every once in a while.

In a sort of silent agreement, they sat up, Kurt launching himself into Blaine's arms, whimpering and crying softly.

"I am going to miss you. _So, so much_," Kurt emphasized, squeezing Blaine's naked shoulders tighter as he cried. Blaine hands ran up and down his back, Kurt shivering at the way Blaine made small circles on his porcelain skin with his hands.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine soothed. Kurt sat up, looking his boyfriend in the eyes, which were shining with tears and love. "I'm going to miss you so much it will _hurt_, babe. I _love _you, and no amount of distance between us could _ever _change us. No one person could ever change that because no mortal man will ever be strong enough to break the love we've shared for the past year and will share for years to come."

Kurt's eyes welled up with more tears at his boyfriends beautiful words.

"I love you," Kurt said, his voice shaking slightly. He pressed his lips to his boyfriend's hard, desperately. When they pulled away, Blaine smiled. Not his usual smile where you could basically see his gums, but small, shy grin.

"I love you too Kurt, more than you'll ever know."

Finally, they stood, dressing themselves before going downstairs to make breakfast and get ready.

They only had three hours. Three hours to convince each other their love was eternal.

Blaine only needed five minutes to do that, so three hours seemed like a blessing. But really, it was a curse.

Because those were the last three hours they would see each other until Thanksgiving.

~oOo~

"Goodbye son."

Kurt was hugging his father tightly, whispering a goodbye. Then, there was Carol. Finn was holding his own luggage, with Rachel at his side. Her dads stood next to Burt, watching the scene fondly, as was Blaine next to them.

Kurt hugged Carol tightly as she said her goodbyes. Finally, there was one person left.

Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine stared before engulfing each other in one another's arms, crying softly. Hiram Berry smiled just a bit.

"Ah, young love," he said fondly. "Reminds you of us, doesn't it Leroy?" His husband smiled, nodding and squeezing his love tighter. Kurt pulled back, afraid of what would happen in the middle of an airport in Ohio, so he settled for a small kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Goodbye Blaine, I love you."

Blaine repeated those same words, substituting his name with Kurt's. Kurt grabbed the handle of his suitcase, and, with a sad little wave, followed Finn and Rachel through the gate.

They disappeared.

Blaine watched sadly, clutching his heart because honestly, he was in _pain. _

He retreated to his car, sitting in the driver's side and dissolving into the tears he was holding back for Kurt's sake. He watched the sky until Kurt's plane took off, sealing his fate.

~oOo~

"Blaine?"

Heather Anderson went into her son's room, clutching papers behind her back. It was a few days after Kurt left, and honestly, her son was a mess.

"Yeah mom?" he asked, clutching a picture of him and Kurt. Heather sighed with a smile.

"I have something for you." She held out the papers to Blaine with a smile, who took them, reading them over before looking up.

"Transfer papers?" Blaine asked. "To…Preston Academy?"

"It's a private school in New York. Blaine…" she sat down on the bed, taking her son's hand. "You've been a mess without Kurt here. It hurts me to see you like this Blaine, it's clear you can't go even a few days without him, let alone lasting until November. You're moving to New York with Kurt, sweetie, so you can be happy."

Blaine was _dumbfounded. _His mother…had transferred him to a private school in _New York _just so he could be with the man he loved?

"But…what about Dad?" Blaine asked. "He doesn't approve." It wasn't a question, but his mother shook her head.

"Blaine, he wants to see you happy. He…he was shocked when you came out to him, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He acted rashly, and stupidly, I know. But…he accepts you Blaine, he really does, and all he wants is for you to be happy." Blaine was even more shocked. His father, the father he had recently considered homophobic, _accepted _him? He was willing to pay for private school in _New York _just so he could be with his boyfriend?

Blaine launched himself off of his bed, running down the steps to his father's study. Frederick Anderson's head whipped up, staring at the crazy huge smile on his son's face and returning it. He accepted Blaine's energetic hug and returned it, squeezing him tightly. Blaine only had two words to say.

"Thank you."

~oOo~

You could say Kurt Hummel was tired, but that would be the understatement of the century.

Kurt had gotten a job singing at a small café a few blocks from his apartment building. He had been there for twelve hours, singing with only small breaks to eat and pee.

And on top of all that, his heart was in tatters, making him seem all the more tired.

Kurt had woken up that morning in tears because he could no longer feel those strong, chiseled arms around his waists, could no longer smell the sweet scent of the man he was so in love with it _hurt_. Of course, it hurt even more when they were apart.

When he returned from work that night, he noticed something about the apartment was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it just seemed different.

Then he noticed a jacket on the floor, papers all over his small kitchen table, and noises coming from his bedroom, the creaking of bedsprings as though someone had just launched themselves onto the mattress.

Kurt slowly picked up a large text book he had acquired from the table, not bothering to read the papers that were there. He approached his bedroom cautiously, then pushed it open, holding the book above his head and scanning the room.

"Well, I love what you've done with the place."

Kurt gasped, because sitting on his bed was none other than Blaine Anderson. It was silent, then-

Kurt dropped the book and ran to the bed in a frenzy, pulling his boyfriend into his arms and kissing him so hard Blaine wouldn't have been surprised if his lips had started to bleed.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, pulling back to engulf his love in his arms, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Love…can't…breathe!" Blaine choked out. Kurt sheepishly let go, but then went back to looking ecstatic.

"What in the name of wizard God are you _doing here_?" he shouted excitedly. Blaine wasn't any less excited.

"Oh, just waiting for someone to come home. Do you know him? His name's Kurt Hummel. He is the most beautiful, amazing, sexy, wonderful person in the whole wide world. And his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, just came to move in considering he is now attending Preston Academy."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"You're…going to high school here?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't stay away, you know that. It was hell just being away for a few days, I wouldn't have been able to handle it until Thanksgiving," he said, the tears falling from his eyes, just like Kurt's. "Also, I needed to give you something."

"Anything," Kurt said. Blaine pulled a small box out of his pocket, holding it up.

"Until we are financially stable, both with jobs, with me at least in college, I would like you to wear this promise ring." He flipped the box open, smiling at Kurt's audible gasp. "This ring symbolizes that when we are ready, it would be the greatest honor of my life to take you as my husband. I will love you _forever _Kurt, I will never stop. Even when we're old and gray, I will look at you and see the same man I fell in love with that day on the Dalton staircase. I want every night of my life to be spent in your arms. Will you accept my ring?"

The ring was beautiful, a thin band with a single diamond on it, coruscating in the light of the bedroom (now _their _bedroom).

"YES!" Kurt shouted, attaching his lips to his boyfriend's face, neck, shoulders, anywhere above the chest he could reach. "Yes, yes, yes! Does…does this mean we're engaged, or…"

"Yes," Blaine said. "I've changed my mind. This is no longer a promise ring. We can be engaged as long as need be, but you are my _fiancé,_ Kurt Hummel, nothing less than that."

Kurt's heart swelled, and he only had two words to say.

"Thank you."

**I apologize if I have made your teeth fall out from becoming rotten from the sweetness of it all. I mean really, I couldn't resist writing this, ever. **

** Please review! =D And if you catch the OBVIOUS AVPM/S moment, you're officially amazing!**


End file.
